saintbenedictsprepfandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Benedict's Preparatory School
Saint Benedict's Preparatory School is a college preparatory school in Newark, New Jersey, United States. It is an all-boys, secondary school located on a urban campus serving students in the seventh through twelfth grades. Established in 1868 by the Benedictine monks of Newark Abbey, the school is guided by the sixth century Rule of St Benedict it has been a part of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark for over 130 years. It serves students from Newark and its neighboring communities; students come from 100 towns and about 215 schools. More than 60 are from 23 other countries.School Profile As of the 2007-08 school year, the school had an enrollment of 559 students and 37.4 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 14.9.St. Benedict's Preparatory School, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed March 5, 2011. History The school was closed for the 1972-73 school year. Since its re-opening in 1973 the headmaster has been Fr. Edwin D. Leahy, O.S.B, who graduated from St. Benedict's in 1963. Academic year and leadership St. Benedict's school year differs from most high schools. The school year is divided into three "phases"; Summer phase, Fall/Winter Phase and Spring Phase. During Summer phase the whole student body of St. Benedict's gathers for a five-week session of half-day classes during August. For the members of the Freshman Class, the session begins with the five-day Overnight. The Freshman Class is divided into 18 groups of about eight students each, with an older student acting as counselor for the week. Meals are taken "family style" in the dining room as each student takes a turn being the waiter for his color, setting the table, serving the food, and clearing up afterward. Freshmen meet faculty members and older students, discover Benedict's history and traditions and learn the school songs. During the fall/winter phase students have regular school days with a daily convocation at the Gym at 9:15. During convocation, prayers are said and songs are sung with the whole community present. Spring phase ends the academic year. Students choose projects to work on for four weeks such as community service, US history, karate, and cooking. Freshmen don't have a choice. At the end of the Freshmen Year, Freshmen spend a week together. They sleep in tents. Freshman team members take turns cooking for one another, preparing food they have carried on their backs. The Backpacking Project is a five-day trek over of the Appalachian Trail in the mountains of western New Jersey. Freshmen form themselves into 16 teams of eight members each and elect a leader. Four such teams make a "company" that is led by specially trained older students, first-aiders, and adults. Three weeks of intense training precede the week on the trail. St. Benedict's is divided into 18 groups of about 20 to 30 members each. Each group, named after successful Benedict's alumnus meets daily, competes in events, and plays an active role in running the school. Each group elects a student Group Leader and Assistant Leaders and works closely with its faculty advisers. The school is run by a Senior Group leader, four section leaders and a beginner leader. They work together in leading the school and enforcing rules. Athletics The prep school sponsors twelve sports: Water Polo, Cross Country, Soccer, Swimming, Fencing, Wrestling, Basketball, Indoor Track, Tennis, Golf, Baseball, Outdoor Track. The school has produced several notable athletes including Olympic gold medalists. Soccer The 2006 boy's soccer team finished the season with a 20-0 record, and was ranked first in the nation in the NSCAA/adidas National Rankings. Extracurricular activities St. Benedict's has a music, and a visual arts program. Its Drama Guild has traveled to England, Ireland and Bolivia. The band has participated in local and national shows, including competitions in Boston and Montreal. ''The Benedict News'' is nationally recognized among student newspapers. It has won the Columbia student press award more than once. The school literary magazine, ''The Kayrix'' is published every year during spring phase. The 520 is a student-run maintenance corporation. The goal of the corporation is to cost-effectively support the maintenance needs of the school while enhancing the environment, and providing students with the opportunity to develop skills and earn a competitive income. The corporation was established in 1998. Notables Notable alumni * Sean Alvarado (born 1987), football defender, who currently plays for the Los Angeles Galaxy.Sean Alvarado, UCLA Bruins. Accessed May 11, 2011. "Two-time first-team All-American under coach Rick Jacobs at St. Benedict's Prep" * Gregg Berhalter (born 1973), football defender, who currently plays for the Los Angeles Galaxy.Gregg Berhalter profile, US Soccer, accessed May 3, 2007. "A four-year letter winner for St. Benedict’s Prep in Newark, N.J., where he started on the team that won two state championships and ranked No. 2 and No. 1 in the nation in 1989 (22–0) and 1990 (25–0), respectively." * A. J. Calloway (born 1974), host of the BET show 106 & Park. * Peter A. Carlesimo (1915-2003), basketball coach.Peter A. Carlesimo, National Invitation Tournament. Accessed December 3, 2007. * Ownie Carroll (1902-1975), Major League Baseball pitcher who played nine seasons in the major, from 1925 to 1934.Ownie Carroll, The Baseball Cube. Accessed August 19, 2007. * George Thomas Coker (born 1943), Naval aviator, POW during Vietnam War, Distinguished Eagle Scout Award recipient. * John J. Degnan (born 1944), Attorney General of New Jersey, 1978–1981, vice chairman and chief operating officer of The Chubb Corporation.Profile of John J. Degnan, New Jersey Attorney General. Accessed June 26, 2008. * James Delany (born 1948), commissioner of the Big Ten Conference.James E. Delany, Commissioner, Big Ten Conference. Accessed December 6, 2007. * Gabriel Ferrari (born 1988), football striker, plays for U.C. Sampdoria of Italian Serie A.Galarcep, Ives. "Angulo will chase his dream", Herald News, May 16, 2007. Accessed July 27, 2007. "He's one of the most talented attacking players that I've coached in 22 years, said St. Benedict's Prep coach Rick Jacobs, who counts Ramos, Claudio Reyna and Serie A striker Gabriel Ferrari among his former players. * Cullen Jones (born 1984), Gold Medalist at the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing in the Men's 4 x 100m Freestyle Relay.Mallozzi, Vincent M. "U.S. Swimmer Hopes to Inspire", The New York Times, August 3, 2008. Accessed August 10, 2008. * G. Gordon Liddy (born 1930), central figure in the Watergate scandal, mastermind of the break-in to Democratic National Committee headquarters in the Watergate building in 1972.Wechsler, Philip. "Liddy Is Recalled As Youth in Jersey; Tenacity Recalled Average Teen-Ager Respect for Law and Order Dated Liddy's Sister Never a Ladies Man First Lieutenant in Army", The New York Times, August 27, 1973. Accessed May 11, 2011. "At a time when track was a popular sport, G. Gordon Liddy, second from the right, top, made the St. Benedict's cross-country team, winner of the state prep championship." * Mpho Moloi (born 1983), drafted by the Houston Dynamo of Major League Soccer in 2006 and won the MLS Championship with them.Havsy, Jane. "The MetroStars added four more players through Major League", Daily Record (Morristown), January 26, 2006. Accessed May 11, 2011. "Houston selected St. Benedict's Prep alumnus Mpho Moloi, a midfielder from the University of Connecticut, in the first round." * Kevin O'Connor (born 1968), host of This Old House. * Tab Ramos (born 1966), football midfielder, who was the first player to sign with Major League Soccer, where he played seven years with the MetroStars.Galacep, Ives. "Immersed in the game", Herald News, October 24, 2006. Accessed May 3, 2007. "It isn't every day that a 15-year-old is mentioned as a candidate to add his name to the storied list of New Jersey standouts to leave St. Benedict's for memorable professional careers, such as U.S. national team legends Tab Ramos and Claudio Reyna." * Claudio Reyna (born 1973), football midfielder who played for Manchester City in the FA Premier League and Major League Soccer's Red Bull New York. * Samardo Samuels (born 1989), power forward/center who plays for the Cleveland Cavaliers.via Associated Press. "Former St. Benedict's star and Louisville F Samardo Samuels declares for NBA Draft", The Star-Ledger, April 20, 2010. Accessed May 11, 2011.Samardo Samuels, ESPN.com. Accessed May 11, 2011. * J. R. Smith (born 1985), National Basketball Association player currently with the Denver Nuggets.Nuggets Acquire J.R. Smith from Bulls: Team sends Eisley, two second round picks to Chicago, Denver Nuggets press release dated July 20, 2006. Accessed May 11, 2011 ."Originally the 18th overall pick of the 2004 NBA Draft out of St. Benedict’s Prep in Newark, N.J., Smith has appeared in 131 career games, averaging 9.2 ppg, 2.0 rpg and 1.5 apg in 21.7 minutes." * Corey Stokes (born 1988), Villanova shooting guard who was selected to compete in the McDonald's All-American Game.Mehta, Manish. "Former St. Benedict's star Corey Stokes shines in Villanova's 76-75 thriller over Marquette in Big East Tournament", The Star-Ledger, March 13, 2009. Accessed May 11, 2011. * Lance Thomas (born 1988), former Duke basketball player and member of the 2010 NCAA Championship team.Luicci, Tom. "NCAA Tournament: Former St. Benedict's star Lance Thomas happy as Duke role player", The Star-Ledger, March 25, 2009. Accessed May 11, 2011. * Petter Villegas (born 1975), football winger, who plays for the MetroStars.Yannis, Alex. "SOCCER; A Long Road to M.L.S. For MetroStars' Villegas", The New York Times, May 14, 2001. Accessed April 8, 2008. "But he said he was especially grateful to the Rev. Edwin D. Leahy, the headmaster of St. Benedict's Preparatory School in Newark, who took Villegas under his wing as a freshman." Notable faculty *Ernest Blood (1872–1955), basketball coach who led St. Benedict's Prep to a 421-128 record and five state championships from 1925 to 1950. Category:Boys' schools in the United States Category:Benedictine secondary schools Category:Education in Newark, New Jersey Category:Educational institutions established in 1868 Category:High schools in Essex County, New Jersey Category:Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark Category:Roman Catholic secondary schools in New Jersey